


All We Need

by Baccatapages



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Protective Laura, friends - Freeform, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: 5 Times The Avengers Were Mostly Useless and 1 Time Steve Actually Got Something Done 'verse continuation (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842257)This is just fluff and some humour sprinkled in, really





	All We Need

“Y/n, answer a question for me.” Tony said, making you look up from your breakfast. “Your little sister, Laura, who’s coming to visit. She’s… Mexican? Did I get that right?”

“Half Spanish.” You corrected. “What’s your point?”

“I was just wondering… you know.” Tony shrugged. “I mean you’re not… you… I, uh, well…”

You rolled your eyes. “We have different mothers. Her mother was Spanish. There, happy?”

Tony nodded, his mouth clicking shut. He went back to his coffee and chugged it down. You cast a disapproving eye but let it go. If you were correct, Tony probably hadn’t slept for about forty hours.

“Tony, Amy from PR wants to speak to you.” Pepper reminded him from where she was tapping away on her tablet. Tony groaned as Steve, Bucky and Wanda wandered in from the gym.

“Oh, Wanda, could I talk to you?” You asked, hopping off your barstool.

“Sure.”

“Wow, subtle.” Pepper chuckled.

You glanced at Wanda who looked equally perplexed. “What?”

“I know you’re planning my surprise bridal shower.” Pepper smirked.

“Uh, well, don’t spoil the surprise.” You chided. “At least play along.”

“Right, sorry, I need to get going anyway.” Pepper gathered her things and dragged Tony out to attend to SI business.

“We have to throw her a bridal shower?” Wanda half-whispered. “Did you know about this?”

“Do I look like a knew about this?”

“Well to be fair, doll, you are the most sensible out of all of us.” Steve pointed out.

“Right. We need to plan.” Wanda insisted, sitting you down at the coffee table to start planning.

Steve turned to Bucky who had taken a seat at the bar. “So, uh, I was invited to memorial day to commemorate veterans and I wondered if you wanted to come?”

Bucky looked sceptical. “I don’t think I’m exactly the poster-boy for veterans.”

“Aw, c’mon Buck it’ll be so fun we’ll get to share war stories and get free food?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll tell them about how I served in WWII, fell from a train, was captured by Russian sadistic maniacs and tortured, experimented on, brainwashed and then used as a weapon for a neo-Nazi organisation for the next seventy years.” Bucky nodded, sipping his coffee.

Steve bit his lip. “Maybe just stick to stories about the Howlies, huh?”

“Aren’t you going to be helping Y/n?”

He looked over to see you slumped on the sofa, scowling.

“Uh, probably not.”

 

“Right, so, when can we have this shindig?” You asked.

“Uh, well, Pepper’s diary is really full.” Wanda grimaced. “There’s Friday.”

“That’s only two days away.” You mused. “What’s the other day?”

“Yesterday.”

You huffed and fell back against the cushions. “I think we just… need to make fast decisions. Fast with no hesitation. Time?”

“3 O’clock.”

“Food?”

“Afternoon tea? Cakes and finger sandwiches?”

“Good choice.” You nodded. “And we’ll have it at my place?”

“What should the theme be?”

“Do we have to have a theme? That sounds a bit pretentious.”

“This is Pepper we’re talking about.” Wanda reminded. “And if we wrangle Tony for some money, maybe we can make it more fancy?”

“I think if I just start pestering him about the wedding he’ll just throw money at me to leave.” You shrugged. “Should be a piece of cake.”

 

“Y’know, Tony and Pepper are getting married pretty soon.” Steve said from where he was sketching you.

“I think they are perfectly suited to each other.” You said, feeding Zeus green chillies. “They balance each other well.”

“Huh, I guess.” Steve hummed. “So, um, what do you think about marriage?”

You glanced at him. “Uh, you mean in general?”

Steve shrugged. “Well, yeah.”

“Marriage is rather… impractical.” You said, missing Steve grimace. “When you look at the animal kingdom, very few animals are monogamous because if they were, genetics wouldn’t be spread so well.”

“So you’re against it, then.”

“Essentially. Oh and then there’s the economic side of marriage, where people put out the idea that people need a big fat wedding just so it’ll earn companies money all for one day.” You scoffed. “Y’know, I had a friend who spent five thousand on a wedding dress. And that was before inflation. It’s just one day, Jesus Christ.”

“Couldn’t you just, I don’t know, sign a piece of paper to make it official? No need for a big party.” Steve said weakly.

“What? Spend a hundred just to… get a piece of paper?” You frowned at him. “Bit of a waste, don’t you think?” Steve opened his mouth to reply, but your phone rang and you shot him an apologetic smile and picked up. “Hi Pepper.”

“I was just filling in my diary and I wanted to know if I should keep a space clear, if you know what I mean.” Pepper said, not even trying to hide her intention.

“Well, if you could keep Friday clear that’d be great.” You said, helping Zeus out of his cage and putting him on top to play with some of the toys there.

“Hmm, okay, Friday I can do.” Pepper said. “Now, I’ll leave you to planning and… deciding what to get me for a present!” With that, she hung up.

You gritted your teeth and rang up Wanda. “We have to get her a present.”

The ex-assassin groaned.

 

“How was the Vet party?” Clint asked, munching on a muffin.

“It was terrible.” Bucky growled.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Sam defended.

“You didn’t have ten old ladies flocking you like damn vultures.” Bucky harrumphed.

“You do have very pinchable cheeks.” Steve reached over but Bucky swatted his hand away.

“So no one reacted badly to having Bucky there?” Clint grinned. “Just pinched his cheeks.”

“Yup.” Sam chuckled. “Both sets.”

Bucky blushed a furious red.

 

“This is all so wonderful.” Pepper gushed, hugging you tightly. Any irritation you’d felt was gone at her happiness.

“I’m glad you like it.” You managed to extricate yourself from her grip.

“So when’s the raunchy stuff happening?” Pepper asked.

You raised an eyebrow. “Raunchy stuff?”

“You know, strippers, hot men dancing.” Pepper shrugged. With each word, your eyebrow raised higher and higher. You had no idea Pepper had it in her.

“Well, we just thought we were a bit too mature for that sort of thing.” You reasoned. “I didn’t think you even knew what a stripper was.”

Pepper huffed. “I’ve got a large wad of $1s in my purse and it’s just tea?”

“No, no, of course not.” You promised. “I just need to talk to Wanda on any updates she has on the stripper front.”

 

There was a sharp knock at the door. “Who is it?” You called.

“The police.”

You glanced back to see Pepper grinning in her seat. “The police?”

“Yeah, it’s Officer Passion.” The stripper called.

“What’s wrong, Officer?” Wanda asked. “Has someone been naughty?”

You opened the door to reveal a rather old man who was balding but had some white hair. He was wearing a suit and tie but didn’t exactly look convincing. “Wow, that’s a lot of stairs.” He huffed, red faced from exertion.

What worried you was that your flat was on the second floor.

 

The stripper set about setting up his music player and Pepper pulled you and Wanda aside. “What the hell is this?” She gestured to the man.

“Pep, I’m sorry, I just went to the back of Y/n’s phonebook and found the first stripper I could find.” Wanda defended.

“How old is your phonebook?” Pepper sighed.

“You think you have problems? This man is going to get naked in my flat.” You grumbled.

“Now.” The man clapped his hands together. “Who’s ready to party?”

 

Steve had been banished by you for the duration of the party, but he came back a few hours later to find you and Laura playing chess.

“Oh, hey, how did the party go?” Steve asked, putting the groceries on the table.

“Eh.” You made a so-so motion. “Pepper and Wanda went to take the stripper to the hospital.”

“I don’t think I even want to know.” Steve sat down next to you on the sofa. “How are you, Laura?”

“I could be better.” She frowned. “Y/n is beating me.”

Steve peered at the board. “Why don’t you just move that one there?”

“Because that piece doesn’t move that way.” You said.

“I thought they just jumped over each other?”

“That’s drafts, dear.” You patted his hand. “Chess is a little more complex.”

“Can we go to the park after this?” Laura asked hopefully.

“Do your homework first and we’ll see.”

 

You and Steve wandered around Central Park with Laura on Steve’s shoulders, eyes wide in wonder at the big city. They came across a play park and Laura wriggled off Steve’s shoulders and jumped on a climbing frame.

You sat down on a bench, Steve sitting next to you. “She’s a great kid.”

“You’re a great boyfriend, you know that?” You said, lacing your fingers with his. “You know, not all boyfriends would be comfortable with having my little sister stay.”

“Well, I do try.” Steve grinned and gave you a kiss.

“I’ll go get some ice cream. You keep an eye on Laura?”

“Vanilla for me.” Steve called after you, a fond expression on his face. He turned back to the playpark and fell off the bench when he saw Laura right there in front of him, eyeing him warily. “Yikes, you’re as bad as your sister.” Steve grumbled as he got back up onto the bench.

“Do you love my sister?” Laura asked.

“Well, yeah.” Steve said. “I can’t imagine my life without her.”

Laura narrowed her eyes. “We learned about you in history. The books say you love Peggy Carter.”

“Do they?” Steve mused. “They’re right.”

“If you could choose between Y/n and Peggy, who would you choose?”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up. “Well… that’s a tough question.”

Laura crossed her arms. “If you really loved my sister, you’d pick her.”

Steve sighed. “Laura, Peggy was… she was part of a different life. Y/n? Well, I love her more than anything. I’d die before I let anything happen to her.”

“Y/n can take care of herself so I don’t understand why she’d pick someone like you!” Laura shouted.

Steve frowned. “Someone like me?”

“LAURA ELIZABETH HOWLETT YOU APOLOGISE RIGHT THIS INSTANT.” You ordered, storming over without any ice cream.

The sisters squared up to each other, both equally stubborn. “You’ve been hurt before!” Laura said, stamping her foot. “Why can’t you see that i-I just-I’m-“ Hot tears were pooling in her eyes. You pulled Laura tightly against you, lowering the both of you to the ground. Steve didn’t quite know where to look as you were comforting your sister.

 

“I’m sorry, Steve.” You said that night after you crawled into bed next to him. Steve doubted you knew he was awake. You began tracing shapes on his back and shoulders. “Laura knows how bad I was when she was younger. I was depressed. I was juggling trying to have a normal life, keep my dad away from the liquor cabinet, raise Laura and try to understand why my mother left me when I never needed her more. I think it’s safe to say I have abandonment issues. I liked Sarah, Laura’s mother. I thought she was the chance at a normal family. But then she died.”

You tugged the covers up to cover your legs. “Laura’s protective of me. It’s… it’s not that she doesn’t like you. She does. She just doesn’t want to see me hurt again. Laura’s got this crazy idea that you’re going to ask me to marry you. I… I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea, I guess. Just maybe wait until after Pepper and Tony’s wedding? We don’t need to go and steal their thunder.”

With that, you draped an arm over Steve’s waist and snuggled into him to go to sleep.

 

Laura was shuffling, looking at her feet. “Steve? I want to apologise for yesterday.”

Steve looked up from his sketchpad. “Thank you, Laura. And I get why you did it. You were being protective.”

“Y/n’s my best friend, so…” Laura shrugged.

“I drew this.” Steve showed her the sketch of the three of them in central park.

“It’s great.” Laura said. “I can’t draw like that.”

“You can learn.” Steve assured. “Here, I want you to have it.” He carefully tore out the picture and held it out to her.

Laura grinned and threw her arms around Steve’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored, sue me.
> 
> And yes, I imagine the stripper as Stan Lee.   
> ...i'm going to hell...


End file.
